The Sound of the Rain
by OTP
Summary: CHP. 102 SPOILERS! Roy sits in bed listening to the rain as he reflects on how comforting the sound is...Royai


Otp: Well, I suddenly got inspiration from the most recent chapter. I hope you all like it. I wrote it at 1 in the morning in the hall because if I didn't I would have lost the idea in the morning.

Disclaimer: It belongs the the awesome, brilliant, author Hiromu Arakawa

* * *

**The Sound of the Rain**

Roy lay in bed listening to the rain drumming on the roof. He had never realized how many sounds there were in the night. He could hear the faint tick-tock of the clock, the slight creaks and moans of the house as it was buffeted by the wind outside, but the most comforting sound were the deep calming breaths coming from the woman that lay at his side.

He turned his head in her direction despairing that he could not see her face, he could only imagine what she looked like now. It had taken him a long time to come to terms with his lost eyesight and even longer for him to get used to being led by Riza and Hayate. He hated to be a burden to them and he had even said so on one occasion. Riza had responded to this by kissing his cheek and saying that he could never be a burden. She was so good he didn't know what he would do without her.

Riza, seeming to sense his discomfort stirred next to him and he felt her hand on his cheek. "Roy, what's wrong? You should be sleeping," she stated softly.

He sighed heavily taking the hand on his cheek into his own. "I was just thinking," he replied.

"About what?" she asked, concern lacing her voice. He could almost see the slight frown at his response. He could tell that she knew what he was going to say, but he didn't want to answer.

_ Roy's world was dark, he had no idea what was going on around him. He could barely hear the sounds of celebration that his companions were sharing in the background. No, his main focus was that he could no longer _see. _What was he going to do now?_

_ While he was wallowing in his own little world he vaguely heard footsteps coming closer to him. They sounded heavy and unfamiliar so he ignored them until they paused right in front of him. He heard somebody shift and then he heard another pair of boots hit the stone floor. The heavy steps faded away and he caught a whiff of lavender and gun oil and he knew who was standing before him. She was the last person that he wanted to see him like this._

_He covered his eyes with his hand as if doing so might help him escape her gaze, he could feel it boring into his being. The knowledge that she was right in front of him yet he could not see her weighed heavily on his mind. He heard her shift and then there was a dull thump as she fell to her knees. "Oh, Roy…"she whispered, her voice trembling._

_The moment he heard her broken voice he was filled with a rush of agony. It shouldn't be this way. They were supposed to take the country by storm and change it for the better. How were they going to do that when he was useless._

_Just as he was about to voice his thoughts he felt her calloused hands gently pull his hand away from his eyes. He didn't resist as she slowly removed his bloodstained gloves, dropping them to the floor between them. He wondered what she was doing._

_She lifted one of his hands up to her face and pressed it gently against her cheek. His head shot up when he felt the wetness of her tears staining his hand. He didn't even realize that his own sightless eyes had begun to overflow with salty tears._

_Riza brought her other hand up to stroke his cheek and he raised his other hand to cover hers and he whispered, "I-It's…raining Riza…"_

_He could see her sad smile then in his mind's eye when she replied, "Yes…" he had broken down after that and he pulled her into his arms and they let the rain pour down._

Roy soon returned from his reverie when Riza had put both hands on his face. "Roy? What's wrong?"

He didn't reply immediately, instead he concentrated on the sound of the rain splattering against the window in a steady beat. "You know, I never knew how calming listening to the rain could be until now," he stated softly.

"What do you mean?" she asked confused by her husband's response.

He smiled, "Think about it Riza, I used to hate the rain, but now it's one of the most comforting thing I can hear, next to listening to your heart that is,"

He imagined her rolling her eyes at that and she pulled him back down onto the bed. "Sap, shall we listen to the rain then?"

Roy grinned and pulled her closer to him. "Yes."

* * *

Otp: I really think I am getting sentimental in my old age.......

Reviews are always appreciated luvs, hugs and pocky to all!


End file.
